


Farewell

by Graceless Nerd (FayTheGay)



Series: Daula the half-orc's Adventures [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/Graceless%20Nerd
Summary: Just a bit of slightly plotty smutty backstory between Daula and Rasenth.Rasenth and Daula have some fun before Daula's next job. Rasenth opens up a bit to his employee and offers him a warning.





	Farewell

Daula groaned as the dragonborn shoved against the back his throat, sharp nails cutting into his skull as his eyes fluttered shut. Rasenth. The only one he ever went back to. One of the dumbest decisions he could make.

“Good boy.”

Daula breathed in through his nose as he was released, his gaze and fingers trailing across scales as he climbed up the dragonborn's side. “I’m not a dog, Raz.”

“No. You’re a whore for my kind, though.”

“Mmm. Among other kinds. But yeah. Definitely dragonborn.” Daula responded, trailing his fingers across the rough scales of the dragonborn.

“You have never asked me to reciprocate.”

“You enjoyed yourself.” Daula countered, “Don’t worry about me.”

“I try not to.” His breathing stopped when a scale lined palm came from seemingly nowhere, dragging roughly across smooth flesh and in a few mindful movements he was biting his tongue, arching and spilling over himself with a low gasp. “How many times has it been?”

“Sixteen.” Daula panted a bit, lifted his head to see the smugness in his boss' expression.

“People always assume you’re a taker.”

“There’s a lot of assumptions. I’m a showman, Raz.”

“That, you are. I’d pay for repeat performances.”

“I don’t sell myself.”

“-anymore.”

“Yes.” Daula huffed, rolled onto his back and closed his eyes.

“You don’t have to leave.”

“Any mistake you make reflects badly on you. I’m off limits.”

“You’re fucking Autumn.”

“Yes, I am. Among many others. It’s sex, Raz. If someone asks, I’ll give, but I’m not going to let you ruin your position just because you want me to stay. You know what I am and you know how the others view sex with lower positions.”

“So, what? I’m not allowed to make my own choices now. I’ve told you. Lender will have me thrown out. It’s only a matter of time. Why can’t I enjoy your mouth in other ways until then?”

“Because Lender won’t usurp you. There are too many around us that respect your position for that to happen.”

“Come here.” Rasenth ordered and he paused for a moment, met amber eyes.

“Why?”

“Because I’m your boss and I ordered you.” Shifting around, Daula sighed softly, locked his legs over the dragonborn and rested his hips over the taller male's form.

“If I recall, being my boss means I shouldn’t be here. As are the moral codes of-"

“ _Shut up._ ” Fingers caught around his roughly braided hair and tugged him down. Rasenth was rarely forgiving in a kiss but as was his bragging, he gave just as well as he took and in no time at all he was yet again being greeted by the true prize.

“Down.” Rasenth ordered, groaning when the half-orc was freed from the kiss.

“Stop surrendering to Lender’s shit.” Daula told him firmly before ducking back down, returning to his favorite pastime as he ran his hands up and down scale lined thighs, grinning when this dragonborn fell apart beneath him.

Just like every other time.

“You’re incorrigible.” Rasenth reminded him as he tugged on his cloak, gaze taking across the silvery man.

“You knew that from the start. I meant what I said. Lender? He won’t take you out of your seat.”

“Say that name in my room again and you won’t come back. This isn’t about him, Dal. It’s about two people enjoying themselves.”

“You don’t need to remind _me_ about that.” Daula countered, meeting his gaze again. “I have to be in Fairview tomorrow.”

“No you don’t.” Rasenth responded, “Check in with Lender. There should be a sorcerer on the bottom floor. He’ll take you there.”

“What changed? When?”

“Why do you think I’m here?”

Daula stared at Rasenth for a long moment before tying up his cloak and turning to go out of the room.

“You shouldn’t trust your bosses, Daula. Not with an ego like yours.” Without another word he stepped from the room. Lender wasn’t a threat.


End file.
